


If We Fall, We Fall Together.

by Nygma42, The_Great_Snape_Debate



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Blood, Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Robin Lord Taylor - Freeform, Smut, Violence, potential dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygma42/pseuds/Nygma42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Snape_Debate/pseuds/The_Great_Snape_Debate
Summary: When the Administrator got out of a bad relationship with Denny, it wasn't by choice. Now, in the aftermath, he fears new relationships, and work is getting increasingly tensioned when he gets the assistant he never asked for. He could do it alone just fine, however, Constans is something different. With Denny gone, he was free to make his own choices. And yet, he didn't know if he was ready to do it all again, not after what happened last time.  (Currently a WIP but we have 87 pages written so far and going strong)
Relationships: Administrator/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Nobody ever thought that we could make it this high _

_ You're the only one I'd follow 'til the end of time _

_ If we fall, we fall together baby, don't think twice again.” _

Blood dripped off his fingers and splashed onto the smooth marble tile of the floor. The red sticky fluid poured from his mouth between his ringed piercings, the blood on his left hand smearing over the tiles as he tried, fruitlessly, to push himself forward. His body remained on the cold floor, struggling for air. Each breath burned his lungs like fire, his airway quickly swelling forcing him into a wheezing gasp. 

The pain wracking through his body was excruciating, and there was no one who could help him. He could barely hear his two Dobermans barking and biting at their kennel bars. His vision dimmed as his blood-covered right hand reached for his flip phone on the floor, already open, but out of his reach, his inhaler shattered on the ground feet away, useless.

Pushing forward, his tattooed middle finger brushed against the side of the phone and he tried getting closer, but his left hand just slid against the bloodied floor, and within seconds, his fingers barely brushed the plastic of his phone, his vision blurred, and everything went black. 

**_3 weeks earlier_ **

The Administrator looked up at the mirror as he scrubbed his toothbrush over his teeth a little harder than he probably should have. He knew his gums were bleeding a bit already, but he couldn’t get the taste out of his mouth. 

He spit the toothpaste into the sink before rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash. It would have to do. 

He took a moment to put his lip piercings back in, screwed the rings closed and ran his tongue over his lips, the metal rings moving as he did so. 

He looked down as arms wrapped around his waist, and his eyes slid closed. 

“You did amazing last night, baby,” Denny said, kissing the side of his neck, just behind the inked wings on his neck. The Administrator said nothing as his hands tightened on the edge of the sink. “Tell me you love me,” Denny whispered into his ear, his hands moving down the Administrator’s arms to his wrists. 

Ambrose hissed in a deep breath through his teeth, and his green eyes slid open to look at Denny’s reflection in the mirror. Denny wasn’t an attractive man by any stretch of the imagination, but he wasn’t unattractive either. He was at least thirteen years older than him, with claw foot wrinkles next to his eyes that became accentuated and ran down his cheeks when he smiled, and some grey and white hair in his black beard, the same brushing at the sides of his hair near his temples. 

The Administrator turned in his arms and looked up at him, a smile tugging at his lips. “I love you.” He said in a tone that sounded so genuine it seemed fake, but that didn’t seem to matter to Denny. 

Denny chuckled, pulling him close against him, his hands roaming down to grab his ass. “Show me,” he said softly in his ear, his tone low but commanding. 

“I have to go to work.” He said quietly, his hands going up to Denny’s chest. “I can’t be late.” 

“But you still have a little time for me, don’t you?” Denny said, looking down at him.

“I’ll be late, Denny.” He said, pulling away from him and moving towards the bathroom door to go into their bedroom. 

Denny put a hand against the doorframe, his arm blocking the doorway, making the Administrator pause. “Sometimes I think you care more about work than you do about me,” he said, a dangerous edge to his voice. 

“Denny, you know my job is important. I don’t ask much, but I really do need to go to work,” he said looking up at him. “I promise, when I get home tonight I’ll take care of you.” 

Denny stayed there in the doorway for a moment longer, letting the tension grow, watching him worry before a gleam of satisfaction settled in Denny’s eyes, and he smiled, mollified for now. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said, his arm dropping away from the doorframe. 

The Administrator smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss Denny before he went into the bedroom to change into his clothes. He dressed quickly as Denny crawled back into bed, sprawling out over the sheets which had been replaced by the maid while he was showering and getting ready for work. 

“What time do you think you’ll be back tonight?” Denny asked, rolling over to look at him, his eyes moving over his boyfriend’s tattooed body as he dressed. 

“I don’t know. It really depends on how my shift goes today.” He said the same response he gave Denny every time he asked. His hours were very unpredictable. At a minimum, he’d work eight hours, at most sixteen. Anywhere in between there is when he’d be coming home. 

“Try not to be too late,” Denny said. “I might bring home some company for us.”

“Again?” He asked, looking over at Denny as he tied his tie. He was still sore from last night and tired from not enough sleep. 

“What,” Denny said, watching him. “Didn’t you have fun last night?”

“Of course I did. But I was hoping we could have a night, just us.” He said quietly. 

“That does sound nice,” Denny said thoughtfully. “So don’t keep me waiting too long, then.”

Administrator walked over to the bed as he pulled his vest on, buttoning the two buttons up as he leaned in to kiss Denny. “I’ll be back as early as I can.” 

Denny bit his lip, then smirked into the kiss. “You’d better,” he said, once they broke the kiss. 

He smiled as he went over to the chair and picked up his jacket and pulled it on before heading out and down the elevator to his car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Ambrose sighed as he stepped off the elevator onto his floor, a plastic bag in his hand. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, his messenger bag from work feeling far too heavy on his stiff shoulders. He stuck the key in the lock and turned it before opening the door. The first thing he heard was the jingle of two collars and large claws on the tile as his Doberman's stood up in their large kennel that was built into the middle partition between the sitting room and the dining room. 

“Hey boys,” He said going over to the fireplace and pulling two dog treats out of their glass bowl and tossing it into their barred kennel. 

“You know you’re spoiling them, baby,” Denny said, leaning in from the kitchen. He appeared to be in a good mood, though. The Administrator looked over to him and shrugged, pulling his messenger bag off his aching shoulders and placed it on the floor against one of the island’s bar stools. 

“Or I don’t spoil them enough,” He said, placing the white plastic bag on the island. “I picked up Chinese from the place you like down the street.” He said, going over to Denny and giving him a quick kiss. “My shoulders and back are killing me though, I think I’m going to go take a hot shower before we eat.” The truth was, everything hurt, not just his shoulders and back, but that was the worst of it all. 

“Hmm …” Denny said, running a hand lightly over his back. “Maybe I could help with that. Seems like you need to relax a little tonight.”

Ambrose hissed and arched his back slightly at Denny’s touch. “You could … But I think a hot shower is still needed beforehand. But I look forward to that …” He said smiling at Denny’s change of attitude from this morning. 

“Go get your shower, babe,” Denny said, with a quick kiss on the cheek. “Unless maybe you want me to join you?”

“Denny,” He said, his hand on his chest. “Let me take a shower, have dinner, and then we’ll head to bed and you can do what ever you want to me.” He said, leaning up and kissing him again. 

Denny pulled him possessively close, forcefully deepening the kiss, before he relinquished his grip. “Is that a promise?” he smirked. 

“Have I ever not followed through with what I’ve said?” he asked.

“Don’t be difficult,” Denny said, sending him off with a smack on the ass. “Go get clean, and I’ll see you in a minute.”

Or a few, he thought as he headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him so that he could have a peaceful shower. Even if Denny found it locked, he would never do anything about it when he knew what was coming tonight. He just hoped he’d be able to eat. He was starving. 

He showered for a full twenty minutes, allowing the hot water to release the knots in his back, relaxing his muscles the longer he let it soak in, and he couldn’t help the large stretch before he started actually washing himself. 

When he was done he took his time toweling off, and combing his hair to the side. He put his glasses back on before he pulled his pajamas on that were folded neatly for him on the shelf. 

He came out to find Denny had already unpacked all the food and set it out nicely on the table for them. So it would be a good night then. 

He couldn’t help the smile as he came over to the table. “Well now I feel underdressed.” 

“I think you make it work,” Denny said, looking him over.

Ambrose smirked slightly and came and sat down at the table near Denny. “It looks better than when I bought it.” 

“It’s all about presentation,” he said, dishing out some lo mein onto his plate. “We do have nicer plates than the cartons.”

Ambrose laughed slightly and nodded. “That we do.” He was surprised that dinner went as smoothly as it did, and he wondered just what Denny had planned for that night. He knew Denny wouldn’t break his promise, it would just be them tonight, and it made him a bit excited and nervous to find out what it was. 

After they had finished eating, the Administrator got up to clear the dishes, but didn’t get very far before Denny wrapped a hand around his wrist. His grasp wasn’t rough this time, but insistent, his other hand going to the Administrator’s hip as he pulled him into his lap. “I know I ask a lot of you sometimes,” he said, looking up at him, one hand still around his wrist, the other caressing up his thigh through the soft, thin material of his pajama pants. 

“I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t willing,” he said, though they both knew that wasn’t true. There were a few occasions where Denny went too far, but he never complained. 

“Maybe,” Denny smiled at that, as if it were some private joke between them. “But I’d love to show you how much I appreciate it.”

He couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips. “Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?” he asked, wiggling in his lap as if trying, halfheartedly, to get free.

Denny chuckled, pulling him closer against him, so that his wiggling took him absolutely nowhere, instead causing him to rub up against Denny’s cock through his jeans. “Where do you think you’re going, hmm?” he asked, his hand slipping under the hem of Ambrose’s pyjama pants, reaching around to grab his ass. 

His hands pressed against Denny’s chest lightly. “Anywhere you want me to be,” he said, looking down at him, enjoying the feeling of his hand on his soft cheek. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Denny said, leaning in to kiss softly down the side of his neck. 

Ambrose moaned quietly as Denny kissed over his neck, his lips moving over the tattooed wing towards his ear. “Where do you want me to be?” he asked softly. 

“The bedroom,” Denny said, nipping his ear. “Let’s go.” With his legs still around him, Denny picked him up as he started to stand, kissing him forcefully again. 

The Administrator moaned as he wrapped his arms around him, holding onto his shoulders as Denny’s hands gripped his ass, lifting him in his strong arms as they made their way to the bedroom, which wasn’t far. Moonlight and light from the city landscape gleamed through the floor to ceiling windows which went around the room on three sides, as if the entire bedroom where a large balcony that watched over the city. It had always been his favourite room. 

It seemed almost perverse, the things they did while their room was so open to the world, but this high up, no one could see them. But that feeling of publicity was still there. 

Denny threw him down on the bed, shoving him onto his back and climbing over him, straddling his narrow hips as he leaned down into another deep kiss, biting at his lower lip between his piercings. His hands started to undo the buttons on Ambrose’s pyjama shirt, revealing more of the tattoos over his pale skin. 

His tongue ran over his lip piercings as he watched Denny removing his clothing. His hips shifted up against him, his cock already tenting his pants. 

“So eager,” Denny laughed, grinding down against him, his own cock hard and enlarged in his pants. “What happened to all your hesitation this morning?” he teased, pushing back the open shirt, eyes moving over him hungrily. 

“I had to go to work this morning, Denny,” he said. “And I was sore from last night,” he said, arching up against him and biting his lip at the slight pressure. 

“Excuses,” Denny smirked, abruptly raking his hands down Ambrose’s sides, scratching red marks over his pale skin. “You weren’t complaining like that last night if I recall.”

“I wasn’t,” he said, groaning at the feeling of his nails raking over his pale flesh, the red marks only visible in the light spots between his tattoos. 

“And I definitely don’t hear you complaining now,” Denny smirked, one hand going to the back of his head, pulling on his hair to tilt his head up slightly, the other trailing down lightly to slip into the front of his pajama pants.

“It’s because you know exactly what I like …” he groaned, his cock throbbing against Denny’s hand. 

“I do, don’t I?” Denny agreed. His hand stroked over Ambrose’s shaft lightly as he pulled back on his hair, and he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Tell me who you belong to.”

He groaned as Denny pulled back on his hair and he thrust his hips up towards his hand but didn’t say anything. 

Denny pulled back harder. “Who,” he repeated, nipping sharply at his ear. “Do you belong to?”

The Administrator groaned, his cock straining harder, twitching against Denny’s hand but all he did was smirk up at him. 

“I asked you a question,” Denny said sternly, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He abruptly let go of his hair and slapped him across the face, though not as hard as he could have. “Do you know the answer? Or do I need to remind you?”

“I may need a refresher,” he said, smirking coyly up at him. 

Denny pulled off of him, grabbing him at the waist and flipping him over onto his stomach, tugging his pyjama pants down below his ass. “You really are pushing it tonight, aren’t you,” he said warningly. 

“What is it you’re going to do about it?” He asked, looking over his tattooed shoulder at Denny, that wicked smirk still tugging at his pierced lips. 

Denny spanked him hard on the ass, the bed actually jolting slightly with the force, leaving a stinging red mark on his pale skin. “Now, who do you belong to?”

The Administrator’s mouth opened in a silent groan, the skin on his pale cheek already forming a red print. “You.” He whispered quietly. 

“Who?” Denny said with a satisfied smile. He spanked him again, harder, and on the same spot. “I can’t hear you.”

Ambrose finally cried out, feeling the sting of his handprint, the mark already starting to raise his skin slightly. “You,” he said louder, feeling uneven since Denny only hit the one side. “Denny please …” he said, pulling his knees up under him with a bit of difficulty, his hands gripping the sheets. “The other …” 

Denny laughed at him, watching the way he squirmed. “Maybe …” he said, trailing his fingertips lightly over the stinging handprint. “After you say it like you mean it.” He drew back his hand and spanked him again, still on the same spot. 

He cried out again at the stinging pain. “Denny, please!” he begged desperately, though he had an idea of what Denny actually wanted.

“Is that what I asked for?” Denny asked, his voice low and amused. Another mercilessly hard slap followed, still on the same spot. “You’ll have to earn it.”

“Please …” He begged. “Master, please.” Practically buzzing from the pain. 

Denny roughly pulled his hips back against him, his jeans rough against the stinging skin, his cock hard through the fabric, pressing against his bare ass, letting him know just how much he enjoyed tormenting him. “I suppose …” he said, his hand trailing forward, stroking lightly down the length of the Administrator’s shaft. “Since you asked so nicely. But are you really that eager to be punished?”

He moaned, his head resting against his arm that was now draped over the pillow in front of him. He nodded, whimpering quietly. 

His hips pulled back away from Ambrose’s ass, then brought back his hand, spanking the neglected side of his ass hard, three times in rapid succession, his other hand still stroking lightly over his shaft. 

He cried out as he was forced forward from the hit, and moaned as he bit his hand hard. “Again,” he begged. 

“‘Again’ what?” Denny smirked down at him, watching as his pale cheek reddened, almost matching the other one.

“Spank me again,” he groaned quietly through clenched teeth, his hips rocking down towards his hand. 

“Is that any way to ask?” said Denny, his hand trailing far too lightly over his ass.

He shifted back against his hand, physically begging to be touched. “Please, Master.” 

“And what will you do to earn it?” he asked, his fingers trailing down the slope of Ambrose’s ass as he pulled away. 

“Don’t I deserve it after what I did last night?” he pouted, looking back at him. 

Denny laughed at that, striking him hard on the ass again. “You have a lot of nerve … but you’ve been such an obedient little thing, haven’t you?” He got up and headed to the bedside table. “Stay,” he ordered over his shoulder as he opened up a drawer.

He licked his lips as he watched Denny move over to the table, and he whimpered quietly, remaining where he was, his red swollen ass up in the air, his head still resting against his arm. 

After a moment’s deliberation, more to keep his favourite toy waiting rather than out of any real indecision, Denny returned with a riding crop and length of bondage rope. He left the rope coiled up on the pillow in front of his sub, letting him wonder for now what he intended to do with it, and positioned himself behind him once again, the riding crop trailing lightly down his back. “Now,” Denny asked, smirking down at him. “What was it you wanted me to do?” he asked. 

He moaned as the crop moved over his back. “Punish me,” he said hoarsely. 

“You really are filthy,” Denny said, shaking his head, before, in a swift, sharp movement, he brought the riding crop down hard on his bare ass. 

The Administrator cried out as the riding crop fell and he groaned when he heard barking from the other room. “Lay down!” He yelled and the barking immediately stopped. His hand clenched the pillow beside him, his other hand fisted in the sheet, his cock achingly hard and dripping with precum that was dripping down onto the mattress. 

“Did I say you could let your attention wander?” Denny demanded, bringing down the riding crop harder.

He whimpered as the crop hit him again. “No, Master. My apologies.” He said, biting the middle of his lower lip. 

Denny brought the riding crop down two more times, leaving stinging red marks on his skin. “So what should I do about it, I wonder? Since you just seem to enjoy this. How are you going to learn your lesson?”

“I don’t know, Master.” He groaned, his hips moving with each hit. 

Denny responded with another sharp rap of the riding crop, before he walked around the side of the bed slowly, letting the riding crop trail feather-gentle up over his spine, up the back of his neck, and around under his chin, lifting his face up to look at him with those wide, green eyes. Denny smiled down at him, taking in the way he trembled with need on the bed. “Put your hands behind your back,” Denny commanded softly. 

He swallowed nervously as he did as Denny commanded, he pushed himself up on his knees, still hunched forward slightly, and he moved his hands behind his back.

“Such a good pet,” Denny smirked, rewarding him with another sharp smack on the ass, before he set down the riding crop and picked up the rope he had left coiled on the pillow. He wound the rope tightly around his boyfriend’s obediently waiting wrists, tying it securely. He kissed softly down the side of his neck as he continued to wind the rope around his arms, expertly tying the series of loops and knots in an intricate pattern as he worked his way down his sub’s body.

The Administrator moaned as the ropes pulled tighter, working up his forearms to his biceps, pinning them to his torso, weaving over his chest to his neck and then back down his body to his hips. He knew what was coming next and he felt a wave of pleasure shoot through him at the thought of it, and before he could even stop himself, as Denny’s fingers brushed over his hips as he continued tying, he tensed and moaned loudly, cum spilling from his aching cock onto the sheets in front of him. 

Denny laughed at him. It was so easy to make him come completely undone. His hands pulled Ambrose’s hips close against him, the bulge of his cock pressing up against his bare ass, and he leaned forward to sharply nip his ear. “Did I say you could cum yet?” he murmured.

“N-“ His word was cut off by the pain in his ear as Denny pulled on the silver ring. “No,” He whispered. 

“What was that?” Denny asked. He drew his mouth away from Ambrose’s ear and bit down on his neck, into pale skin not covered by tattoos, hard enough to leave a noticeable mark that would bruise later.

He cried in pain and hissed. “No, Master,” he hissed. 

Denny pushed him forward, his hand on the back of his neck, pushing his face down into the cum pooling on the sheets. “Well?” he said. “What are you waiting for? Clean it up.”

“Denny,” he complained, trying to pull his head back and shook his head, his cum streaked across his face. 

Denny’s stare bored down into the back of his head, the silence building, his hand still pressing down on his neck. “I can think of some other options,” he said finally, yanking him back, and starting to pull him off the bed before he could catch his balance. “You did want to be punished, after all.”

“Denny … Stop,” he said as he was thrown to the floor and he knew what was coming next. 

“Little late for that,” Denny smirked. He started dragging him over to below the ceiling fixture, near the corner in full view of two of the massive windows. Of course, no one could see in at this height, but it still felt incredibly exposed. “You know what happens when you’re difficult.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” he said. “Please don’t.” 

“Oh, now you’re sorry?” Denny shook his head, as he bent down and picked up where he had left off, winding the rope down over his hips, then down his legs, binding him tighter now than he had before. “You were so obedient before, it wasn’t very smart of you to stop.” He pushed Ambrose’s legs up behind him, bending them at the knees. “I think you secretly want this.”

“Denny,” he said, pausing when Denny jerked forward on the rope around his neck in warning. He said nothing further in protest. 

Once Denny had him trussed up in a frog tie, now silent and meek, he wasted no time hoisting him securely from the ceiling, letting him dangle at about crotch level. He picked up the riding crop again and walked around him in a slow circle, contemplative as if looking over a new sports car he might purchase. “So many things I could do to you,” he mused. “But you’d like that too much.”

He remained silent as Denny walked around him, knowing if he said anything he’d do something he really didn’t like, safe word be damned. 

Denny paused in front of his face, looking down at him with a satisfied sneer, before he pulled the Administrator’s head back by the hair, and pushed the riding crop between his teeth. “Be a good little whore and hold onto that for me,” he said. From Denny’s tone, it was clear that he would regret it if he didn’t comply.

He bit down on the stick of the riding crop, careful not to bite into the leather enough to leave marks. Though with the crop between his teeth now, he couldn’t stop himself from drooling slightly. 

“That’s better,” Denny smiled down at him almost affectionately, but there was something merciless in his eyes. He undid the front of his pants, pulling out his massive erection. Denny’s cock was almost unmanageably large, and had often caused Ambrose discomfort, even when he was being careful. But that didn’t seem to be his intent tonight. Instead of either moving back behind him or taking back the riding crop, Denny started to stroke the length of his shaft slowly, just inches from Ambrose's face. 

Ambrose groaned around the crop in his mouth and turned his face away from him. Denny knew he hated this. 

With his free hand, Denny pulled sharply at the rope around Ambrose’s neck. “Did I say you could look away?” he asked. 

He groaned as he looked back up and shook his head slightly, though he stared up at Denny’s chest which was as far as he could look up, not down at his throbbing shaft that was being pumped in his fist. 

“It’s no use pouting,” Denny smirked down at him, his hand pumping faster over his shaft as he watched him squirm, his helplessness only exciting Denny more. “You should have just behaved in the first place.”

The Administrator had half a mind to spit out the riding crop and tell Denny exactly where he can shove it, and it was nowhere near any of his orifices, but he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the humiliation, even just a little bit, because his body would have betrayed that claim. His erection hanging down between his bent legs, dripping precum down towards the floor in a clear string of liquid, pointing towards the floor was evidence enough. 

A satisfied smile spread slowly across Denny’s face as he pumped at his aching cock, precum glistening at the head as his eyes surveyed his sub’s growing torment. “God, you make this too easy,” he groaned, his eyes closing for a moment before he grabbed him by the hair, jerking his face down directly in front of his cock as he came hard, cum spilling out over him in thick, white streams. 

Ambrose breathed heavily through his nose, his eye closing and he grimaced as the thick liquid splashed over his face in spurts. Once he was finished he opened his eyes, looking up at Denny as cum dripped off of his face, dripping down his lip piercing and onto the floor. 

Denny looked back down at him, slowly catching his breath, grinning down at him. “Such a filthy little whore,” he murmured, reaching down and stroking the Administrator’s hair almost affectionately. He pulled the riding crop out of Ambrose’s mouth, shaking his head disapprovingly at the cum dripping over it. Almost as an afterthought, he wiped it off on the Administrator's tousled black hair. 

“Let me down now, Denny,” he said, his arms and legs already starting to ache from hanging here, and if Denny just got off he knew nothing further was going to happen for a while. 

Denny chuckled at that, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping back up. “But you look so good like this,” he said, walking around behind him, running a hand down his side. 

“Denny …” he said in a tone that was almost warning. 

“I guess I could take pity on you,” Denny smirked, his hand trailing down under Ambrose’s hip to his aching erection. “But you haven’t really learned your lesson, have you?”

“Denny, untie me now, it’s not funny,” the Administrator said, looking over at him, watching him walk around him. 

Denny stopped in his tracks, drawing his hand back from Ambrose’s cock. He let the silence fill the room before quietly asking, “Do you think it’s a good idea to talk to me like that?”

“Denny, I swear to God-” 

Denny strode forward and grabbed the rope behind Ambrose’s neck, jerking it sharply. “What did I just say?” he demanded, sounding angrier now. He shoved the riding crop back into Ambrose’s protesting mouth. 

He immediately spit the crop out, the pole falling to the floor. “Denny, I’m done, I want to go to bed, let me down.” 

“With that attitude, you can wait until I get back,” he said. He started walking toward the door. “Maybe you’ll be more agreeable then.”

“DENNY!” The Administrator yelled, “I’m not joking! Let me go or you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight!” He said angrily. 

“Keep that up, and you’ll be sleeping right where you are,” Denny smirked, with a last smug look over his shoulder before he walked out. Moments later, the Administrator could hear the front door open and close, and the key turn in the lock.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly six hours later when the dogs started barking again, the key turned in the door, and he heard Denny’s heavy footfalls across the floor. His stomach twisted with equal both dread and relief. Everything hurt. 

In the bedroom doorway, Denny paused, his nose wrinkling distastefully. “Seriously?” he said, gesturing angrily down at the small puddle of urine on the floor. “I leave you alone for just a little bit, and you pull this shit? You’re disgusting.”

“Let me down … Now.” And the Administrator’s voice held so much malice in it, despite his calm tone, that it actually made Denny paused for a moment, wondering if he’d gone too far. 

Denny sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry babe,” he said. “I tried to be back sooner, and I shouldn’t have taken things this far to begin with.” He went up and lowered him back down from the ceiling, gently carrying him over to the bed, then started methodically untying him, starting with his legs. “You know how things get to me sometimes … I’ll clean all this up, okay? Then let me give you a full body massage and make it up to you.”

“You can go sleep on the damn couch is what you can do.” He said, getting up and falling into the dresser, half catching himself on the top of it, the whole thing moving with the sudden force. Denny moved to help him. “Don’t touch me!” He said angrily, trying to will the proper blood flow back into his numb limbs. He walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. 

Denny gave him his space, for the moment, knowing he would come around, and went to get the mop. He was just finishing up cleaning when his boyfriend emerged a while later.

“Go sleep on the couch, I don’t even want to look at you,” he said, walking right past him and crawling into bed, tossing a pillow at Denny, red streaks from the ropes still clear across his pale flesh. 

Denny shook his head. “Later,” he said, striding up to the bed. “But I’m not going to leave you hurting like this.” He sat down on the side of the bed and started massaging his aching shoulders, hands expertly kneading the sore, knotted muscles.

Ambrose hissed and knocked him back. “I said, don’t touch me.” He said, crawling under the blanket. “Go sleep on the couch!” 

“Please, just let me help,” Denny said. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’ll go sleep on the couch, just let me do what I can for you first.”

“Denny … Go … Away.” He said calmly but firmly. 

Denny looked down at him for a long moment, before he nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly, rubbing briefly at his eyes before he stood to leave. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Fuck you,” Ambrose said, tugging his blanket under his chin, though his back was still exposed. 

Denny paused at the door before he turned around and came back. “You’re right, I always fuck things up.” His voice was surprisingly heavy with emotion. “I don’t understand what’s wrong with me. But I can’t leave you like this when it’s all my fault.” He started rubbing at Ambrose’s back again, more gently now. 

Ambrose sighed heavily but didn’t push him away this time. He could still feel where the ropes cut into his skin, and the marks hurt. Even now he was still regaining proper blood flow to some of his limbs. 

“I’m sorry,” Denny said again as he worked at Ambrose’s painfully knotted back. “Things have just been so stressful from work lately, and it wasn’t fair of me to take that out on you. No one means more to me than you do.” He didn’t say anything more as he massaged thoroughly down his boyfriend’s back, working his way over his whole body, taking great care to thoroughly work the tension out of each area, no after how long it took. 

Ambrose still refused to speak to him, turning his face closer to the pillow, though now he was starting to feel like a bratty child. Denny was apologising at least. 

Denny kept massaging, despite his silence, letting the action continue to apologise for him, taking his time, pulling the tension out of him gradually, continuing the soothing motions until Ambrose could no longer keep track of time.

As the pain started leaving his body, Ambrose found himself relaxing more and more, Denny’s hands moving expertly over his skin, working away at his sore muscles and a short time later he found himself slowly starting to doze off. 

Once he felt his boyfriend relax under his touch, Denny quietly got up and pulled the blanket back over him, gently tucking him in. He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Goodnight, babe,” he said, ruffling his hair, just enough to make him stir, waking up slightly.

Ambrose groaned. “Why you gotta be an ass hole,” he muttered, turning onto his back. “I have to work tomorrow.” 

“I was just wishing you goodnight,” Denny said innocently, looking a little hurt. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes, I’m still fucking mad.” He said, annoyed but half asleep. “You left me hanging there for six hours … where did you even go?!” He said, looking up at him a bit more awake now. 

“I went to work,” Denny said guiltily. “Which I shouldn’t have done in the first place, I just got so …” He shook his head. “I didn’t mean to be there that long, just check in on the club, make you sweat a little, then come back and finish things properly. But when I got there, it was just every kind of disaster you could think of, and by the time I looked up, it was so, so much later than I thought. And I rushed to get back to you, but it was just traffic accidents and detours and slowdowns the whole way.” He looked down at him, daring to lightly run his fingers through that dark hair. “I know that doesn’t excuse it. But you don’t really think I meant to leave you there for six hours, do you?”

Ambrose opened his mouth to say yes, but … Denny was being so kind. “No,” He said quietly. He’d never left him there that long before so something must have come up. “I was scared though …” He said, looking up at him from where he was laying on his pillow. “What if something happened to you, and you didn’t come back? It could be days before anyone came and found me … like that.” 

“I wouldn’t have let that happen,” Denny assured him, taking his hand gently in his. “You believe that, don’t you?”

“You don’t always have control over that, tonight was a prime example.” He said. “What if you got into a car accident?” 

“I’ll always come back to you,” Denny promised with a small smile. “Just try and keep me away.” The smile faded. “But I’m so sorry I scared you like that. Can you forgive me?”

Ambrose sighed and nodded. “Only if you let me sleep, I have to work in four hours.”

“Of course,” Denny said. He kissed him softly on the cheek, then went to get the lights, and moved over to his side of the bed. In a moment, he had slipped off his pants, climbing into bed next to him. He pulled the covers over them both, then boldly slipped an arm around him, pulling him close.

Ambrose groaned quietly, his back pressed against Denny’s chest. “You’re sweaty.” He complained in a quiet mutter. 

“Am I?” Denny murmured, his breath soft against Ambrose’s ear. His hand trailed down over him, reaching his soft cock.

“Denny,” he said quietly but did nothing to stop him. “I need sleep. 

“You’ll sleep better after,” Denny said, softly kissing down the side of his neck, his hand lightly stroking up the limp shaft, starting to tease it back to life. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything. I owe you this.”

He hummed quietly and moved onto his back, his hand still up by the pillow where it was before. 

Denny smiled at that. His boyfriend was so easy to please when Denny felt like it. He pulled back the sheets and moved down his body, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and slowly running his tongue in a circle around the head. He didn’t do this often. So when he did, he knew it was irresistible. 

Ambrose whimpered softly as he felt Denny’s lips around his soft head and he felt himself slowly swelling. Denny slowly started to take more of him in as he sucked, his hands moving to Ambrose’s narrow hips. One slipped under his ass, giving the sore cheek a light squeeze.

Ambrose whimpered at the pain from it but his cock started to fill Denny’s mouth, his eyes closed in pleasure. 

In response, Denny delved down onto his cock, taking him deeper into his mouth, his hand slipping further under Ambrose’s ass, his fingers rubbing lightly at his hole. 

Ambrose tensed but moaned at the feeling. He knew this would mean Denny would want more, but the thought of having his fingers inside of him was thrilling. 

Taking that as encouragement, Denny took him into his mouth over and over again, his head bobbing up and down over his cock as his fingers teased at his hole. 

Ambrose’s legs bent, his knees rising around Denny, spread out allowing him better access to both his shaft and his tight hole, his breathing becoming a bit more laboured as he filled Denny’s mouth, the head pressing against the back of his throat and he knew it was uncomfortable for him, but he didn’t pull away. That alone was enough to cause Ambrose to moan, his hands going up to the headboard. 

Quickening his pace, the tip hitting the back of his throat again and again, Denny reached over to the bedside table, his hands fumbling for the lube. It was a good thing his boyfriend wasn’t as big as he was, or he would definitely have gagged around him. But it was worth it, the way he came undone under him, completely losing control. Denny spread some of the lube over his fingers, tracing a slow line around the edge of his hole before slipping one inside him. 

“Denny,” he groaned, his pleasure building as Denny curled his finger against his prostate. 

Denny sank down further over his cock, taking it deep into his throat as he pressed another finger into him, curling them just the way he knew he liked.

Ambrose groaned and silently wished Denny would do this more often. Denny was good in bed, it was probably one of the main reasons he put up with so much from him. But when he did this. His entire body felt relaxed and wound up at the same time and it just felt so good every time he hit that spot. 

He didn’t let up, his tongue roaming down the underside of Ambrose’s cock as he worked up and down the shaft, his fingers still relentlessly rubbing at his prostate. 

Ambrose groaned, his back arching off the bed as he pushed himself up into Denny’s mouth before rolling his hips down onto his fingers pushing him in further. His breathing started coming heavier as he whimpered. “Denny!” He begged still shifting against him. 

Denny’s chuckle was muffled as he pressed in another finger, his free hand gripping Ambrose’s ass as he took him deep into his throat, encouraging him to lose himself in ways he rarely allowed. 

Ambrose whimpered quietly, almost thrashing slightly against the bed as he hit that perfect spot inside of him and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

The same relentless pace continued, pushing Ambrose closer and closer to the edge without any sign of stopping or pulling back. Denny has to know how close he was, from the desperate sounds he was making, but his mouth continued to plunge down over his cock. 

“Denny …” he whined, “Denny, I …” His voice cut off in a huff, “I’m going to cum.” He moaned, his fingers daringly going through his hair before going down to the sheets. 

Shockingly, Denny delved down deeper onto his cock, his fingers curving up into him, his other hand gripping his ass, pulling him up against him. 

Ambrose cried out in pleasure as he came, his hands shooting up to grip the headboard, his back arching as ropes of cum shot into Denny’s mouth splashing against the roof of his mouth and pulsing out onto his tongue. 

Denny gagged slightly around him, but he had been prepared for this and he swallowed, his hands caressing over his boyfriend’s firm ass, letting him ride out his orgasm. 

Ambrose whimpered quietly as he started calming, relaxing against the soft mattress, slowly calming his breathing. 

After it finally subsided, Denny pulled off of him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he sat back on his heels, looking down at him, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he surveyed the complete wreck he had made of him. “Feeling better?” he asked. 

“Mhmm,” he mumbled looking up at him and seeing Denny’s hard shaft bobbing between his spread legs. He knew what was coming next, and he was already mentally preparing himself for a hard exhausting shift tomorrow. More so than it already was, anyway. 

“Good,” Denny smiled down at him before he leaned in and kissed him so softly, so gently that it was hard to believe the rest of the night had ever happened. He smoothed back his boyfriend’s dark hair as he broke the kiss, going to pull up the sheets to tuck him back in again.

“What are you doing?” Ambrose asked tiredly. 

“Letting you get some sleep,” Denny said as if there weren’t anything unusual about it at all. “Unless you’re not tired anymore?”

“I’d say no but I’d be lying.” Ambrose said, “and my future self will hate me.” 

“I thought as much,” Denny said, dimming the lights before he climbed into bed next to him, putting his arms around him. His cock was still hard, a reminder of what he was giving up for him. “Relax and get some sleep, babe.” Everything Denny had just done was rare, and they both knew it. But not demanding something in return after? Going to bed, still hard, without insisting something be done about it? It was unheard of. He wanted the night to end with his sub feeling grateful, cared for. By morning, all would be forgiven. 


End file.
